clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Every Picture Tells a Story
Every Picture Tells a Story 'is the fourteenth episode of Clarence Continuation. '<>Next: Star Gazing ' Premise Clarence discovers his mother's childhood pictures, then Mary decided to tell him the events of the pictures. Transcript '' '' episode begins where we see a young Mary playing a beach-ball. *'Mary: 'Alright, guys! I'll see you later! I'm gonna get ice cream, okay? *'Unnamed Girl #2: 'Alright then, see ya! it cues the intro for the show, then the episode cuts to where we see Clarence in Mary and Chad's bedroom. *'Clarence: 'Woah, is that a chest! I gotta check it out! But i have to be sneaky about it. then climbed to the chest and opens it and discovers several photos. *'Clarence: 'gasps It's that, mom? Mary standed behind Clarence. *'Mary: 'shouts What are you snooping around here, Clarence? All of these photos are private! *'Clarence: 'Oh, sorry mom.. I just wanted to know about what's in the chest. *'Mary: 'sighs Fine, i'll tell you what happend in these photos. So which one do you want to know? *'Clarence: 'The beach one! The beach one! *'Mary: 'giggles Alright, i'll tell ya. It's a funny story! Well sorta.. So back then- episode cuts to a flashback in the beach where we see a young Mary making an sandcastle. *'Mary: 'And there it is! Presenting, The Castle of Crabs! the flag Hmm... not quite a perfect color. [Then, Mary gets a green flag and places it in the roof of the castle.] *'Mary: 'That's better! Now it's time go get some ice cream! *'Unnamed Girl: 'Hold it, right there! That's one delightful sandcastle you've made! But with crabs? What were you thinking, actually? But hello there! What's your name? *'Mary: 'My name is Mary. What's yours? *'Unnamed Girl: 'Oh, my name is Tina Suorbs! Living in the beach every decade! Actually once a summer day! But i'm a beach warrior! What is your beach life here? *'Mary: 'Oh, uh.. Funny thing, i- don't actually have one.. It's my first time being in the Aberdale Beach. *'Tina: 'Your first time, eh? Well. Like i said, i live every summer day! Spending most of my hours.. protecting the beach from evil forces of bullies! Once i complete my adventures here.. I'll go to some food stands and grab a taco.. Or an ice cream. *'Mary: 'Do you have anything in mind, for a.. treasure? *'Tina: 'yawns Treasure? Yeah right, i may be a knight for the beach. But treasure? The only "treasure" i find here is some papers that say "I'M COMING FOR YOU" and blah-blah. *'Mary: 'Repeat what you just said of what treasure you found? *'Tina: 'Oh, i said.. I found some papers in sand that contains of the writing, "I'M COMING FOR YOU" And that's all i could find. *'Mary: 'gasps Did you just realize something?! *'Tina: 'Realize what? Some old 1930s music? *'Mary: 'Close, but not actually.. The paper, it says a real sign of adventure.. *'Tina: 'Hm.. You do have a vaild point there, but i can't find the person who wrote that. It's just strange and odd- then grabbed Tina by the arms and ran to one of the bulies. *'Mary: 'Agh! Sorry about that.. *'Unnamed Teen: 'Oh, that's okay... not okay for me... but it'll be certainly not okay for you either.. *'Tina: 'Mary! Stay back from the evil, that's the bulies i talked about! *'Mary: 'gasps Y-you're the bullies? How could you do this to everyone? *'Unnamed Teen #2: 'Oh, nothing! I thought messing with people is rad and that is rad! Here let me show y'all.. punches Mary Exhbit A! then grabs the teen's fist and throws his fist at himself. *'Unnamed Teen #2: 'Ouch! knocked out Mommy.. *'Tina: 'Anyone else wants a fist-punch? Huh? Huh? Anybody? 'the teens backed away and ran. *'Mary: '''I guess we are a strong team, after all! Alright, i'll see you later! I'm gonna get ice cream, okay? *'Tina: 'Alright then, see ya! the flashback ends. *'Clarence: 'Woah, that was an amazing story.. Can you tell me more with these other pictures! *'Mary: 'Alright, Clarence.. Alright! the episode cuts to another flashback where we see Bendle Park as a young Mary & Tina was riding their bikes to a cabin. *'Mary: 'Whoa, mystery cabin! *'Tina: 'chuckles Not a mystery cabin to me! the door open Ta-da! The inside of that cabin. they walked in. *'Mary: 'gasps Is that.... The Lord's Ring novels? *'Tina: 'Yep! And my favorite thing here is.. i guess nothing! *'Mary: 'You really are such an bummer, are you? *'Tina: 'Excuse me, but what did you just say? *'Mary: 'I was joking! *'Tina: 'You aren't joking... so you double-crossed me! I wasn't your friend all along! Now i see why in movies, you never trust your best friend.. even if your friend does anything for you. We are finished! then angrily ran out of the cabin. flashback ends. *'Mary: 'And i never saw Tina again.. *'Clarence: 'sighs I guess it is tough for you to not have anyone on your side for the rest of your childhood, huh? *'Mary: 'Nah, i still got Chad and you! Now get over here! Clarence. *'Clarence: 'Agh! Mom, too tight! laughs Guess Tina never had an hug.. *'Mary: 'Clarence, that was very rude! But keep insulting her more. She actually baited me for money. *'Clarence: 'Oh, okay then! *'Mary: '''Now for this third picture! So when i didn't see Tina again, i had a field trip to the zoo and then i saw Breehn's mother trip over an rock- episode ends Trivia Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes